warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunfury Covenant
The Sunfury Covenant was a union of blood elven guilds on the Defias Brotherhood (EU) RPPVP server. It has seen a great many events, all of which are recorded below and actually happened through roleplaying, though by the time of the release of the Sunwell event, most players had moved on to different things and some liberty is taken to finalise the story. The Founding Shortly after the reconstruction of Silvermoon after the Third War, the blood elves found themselves in dire straits. They were disunited and scattered. The Alliance rejected them due to their reckless use of demonic magics, introduced by Grand Magister Rommath, and they were beset by enemies. The solution seemed simple. One of the myriad blood elf factions in Quel'Thalas, the Quel'Argarath, sent a summons to the other organizations within the nation's borders. They assembled within the Sunfury Spire within Silvermoon City, with the permission of Lor'themar Theron. There, the Quel'Argarath's leaders, Daladun Hawkspear, Thasin Ont'selu, Xellos Des'vana and Aeriat made a proposition. They proposed that the blood elf factions assemble, and enjoy a common ground. It was under these terms that the Sunfury Covenant was formed, with the agreement that all guilds and factions within it were to be treated equally. It would not have one single leader, but rather, a Speaker, who would manage meetings. The Speaker was to be Lord Dothan of the Sin Belore. Thus the Covenant was formed, with leading factions Quel'Argarath, Sin Belore and the High Order. Only one problem arose. One of the largest factions in Quel'Thalas, the Quel'Sin, refused to join the Covenant. Commander Aelow walked out of the meeting, having made it clear that he followed his own agenda. Shortly after, his lieutenant, Rayaleith, denounced him and destroyed the Quel'Sin from within. Yet, the Covenant was to remain steadfast. The Rise Speaker Dothan heeded Daladun's warnings that it would be unwise to allow Xellos Des'vana to follow through with his desires. Xellos tried to profess his desires to see all remaining high elves extinguished. Daladun viciously shouted him down, and Xellos' wishes were cast aside. Daladun, Kullnar and Dothan spearheaded campaigns against the night elves. It was agreed that Xellos would be allowed to further their expansionist goals. It was Xellos' hope that the Covenant would become a Third Kingdom, completely independent of Silvermoon. Dissent In the meanwhile, Daladun Hawkspear grew weary of the High Order. Its Consul, Lord Hathlaer, had admitted to serving an unknown power he only called the 'Benefactors'. Eager to see this potential threat deposed, Daladun turned Hathlaer's lieutenants against him. Vhay, Talassi and Aerandir poisoned and left Hathlaer for dead. The High Order elected Talassi as new Consul, but ultimately, it was not to survive the political infighting and it was disbanded. It was a crushing blow to the Covenant, as it had lost its third most powerful member. This was not to be the end of the problems. Xellos Des'vana, growing as ambitious as Daladun, arranged a coup of his own. He led his supporters against the will of High Councillor Thasin Ont'selu, and joined the Sin Belore. From there, he admitted to Daladun that his visions of seeing the rise of a Third Kingdom had not come to an end. He wanted to manipulate Speaker Dothan and Lord Kullnar of the Sin Belore, hoping to use them to turn the orcs into bloodcrazed monsters. Daladun called him the next Gul'dan, and refused to join him. Allowed free rein, Xellos corrupted the Sunfury Covenant. It became a force of fear and military might, headed by the Sin Belore without dispute. All the while, Xellos was pulling the strings. The Homecoming The return of Kael'thas Sunstrider to Silvermoon brought about a small period of great chaos. Kael betrayed his own people, and holed himself up at Quel'Danas as a pawn of the Legion. Daladun and those loyal to the old promises of the Covenant rallied to fight this new menace. Yet, a splinter was to occur. Xellos Des'vana and his loyalists sailed to Quel'Danas and joined Kael'thas. In doing so, Xellos had cut the Covenant in half. The Sunfury Covenant was now in league with the traitor prince. Despite this, factions like the Sin Belore and Quel'Argarath hoped to reforge the Covenant in Silvermoon, restoring it to how it used to be. The old Sunfury Covenant was to meet its end in battle against the Shattered Sun Offensive at Quel'Danas. Xellos himself was reportedly slain in battle. Xellos, what the fuck did you do? How the fuck could you loose the control of Quel'Argarath? Sometimes, you're such a goddamn noob. Fucking niblet. //Luckmann Category:Guilds Category:Organizations